pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Cents the Tugboat 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Spyro the Dragon" franchise. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Gray Dragon (Astor) - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Blue Dragon (Lindar) - Mad Jack (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Nestor - Bottles (Banjo Kazooie) *Delbin - King Harold (Shrek) *Tomas - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Argus - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) *Gnasty Gnorc - Johnny Cuba (TUGS) *Scarecrow form - Flash Dashing (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Toasty sheep Form - Phillip (Wallace and Gromit) *Dr. Shemp - King Koopa (Super Mario Bros) *Blowhard - Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) *Metalhead - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Jacques - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Gildas - Brock (Pokemon) *Gavin - Knuckles (Sonic) *Alban - Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Oswin - Dr. Doppler (Treasure Planet) *Darius - Tiger (An American Tail) *Nils - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Devlin - Frank (TUGS) *Alvar - Napoleon (The Aristocats) *Thor - George (The Aristocats) *Nevin - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Titan - Peter Perfect (Wacky Races) *Magnus - Slag Brother 1 (Wacky Races) *Gunnar - Slag Brother 2 (Wacky Races) *Conan - Big Gruesome (Wacky Races) *Boris - Little Gruesome (Wacky Races) *Ivor - Professor Pat Pending (Wacky Races) *Maximos - Red Max (Wacky Races) *Enzo - Sergeant Blast (Wacky Races) *Halvor - Private Meekly (Wacky Races) *Marco - Lazy Luke (Wacky Races) *Ulric - Blubber Bear (Wacky Races) *Todor - Elmer (Luke's Cousin) (Wacky Races) *Andor - Eddie (TUGS) *Asher - Sawtooth (Wacky Races) *Ragnar - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Trondo - Clayton (Theodore Tugboat) *Eldrid - Clyde (Wacky Races) *Kelvin - Danny (Wacky Races) *Zander - Kurby (Wacky Races) *Zane - Mac (Wacky Races) *Cyrus - Ring-A-Ding (Wacky Races) *Ajax - Rug Bug Benny (Wacky Races) *Cedric - Willy (Wacky Races) *Jarvis - Officer Gunther Toody (Hong Kong Phooey) *Hexus - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Lucas - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Altair - Hamm (Toy Story) *Bruno - Rex (Toy Story) *Cleetus - Hercules (TUGS) *Claude - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) *Cyprin - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Bubba - Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Zeke - Boomer (TUGS) *Damon - Lost Boy 1 (Peter Pan) *Rosco - Lost Boy 2 (Peter Pan) *Isaak - Lost Boy 3 (Peter Pan) *Jed - Lost Boy 4 (Peter Pan) *Lyle - Lost Boy 5 (Peter Pan) *Sadiki - Lost Boy 6 (Peter Pan) *Lateef - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Zikomo - Shun Gon the Chinese (Siamese) Cat (The Aristocats) *Mazi - Hit Cat the English Cat (The Aristocats) *Kasiya - Peppo the Italian Cat (The Aristocats) *Azizi - Billy Boss the Russian Cat (The Aristocats) *Bakari - Danny (101 Dalmatians) *Apara - Collie (101 Dalmatians) *Obasi - Towser (101 Dalmatians) *Baruti - Labrador (101 Dalmatians) *Mudada - Colonel (101 Dalmatians) *Useni - Captain (101 Dalmatians) *Kosoko - Sgt Tibbs (101 Dalmatians) *Lutalo - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Copano - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Unika - King Gobbo (Croc) *Revilo - Rufus Ruffcut (Wacky Races) *Cosmos - Mighty Moe (TUGS) *and more Movie Used *Spyro the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) Footage Used TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regatta *Big Freeze Nickelodeon Footage *Rugrats (1990) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *All Grown Up! (2003) *Yin Yang Yo! (2006) Fox Kids Footage *Mad Jack The Pirate (1998) Rareware Footage *Banjo Kazooie (1998) *Banjo Tooie (2000) Dreamworks Footage *Shrek 2 (2004) *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) Scooby Doo Footage *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) *The New Scooby Doo Movies (1973) *The New Scooby Doo Show (1976) *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1980) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) *What's New Scooby Doo? (2002) *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) *S.C.O.O.B. (2018) Disney Footage *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Hercules (1997) *Treasure Planet (2002) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) Super Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Warner Bros. Footage *Space Jam (1996) *Wacky Races (1969) *Top Cat (1961) *Hong Kong Phooey (1974) 20th Century Fox *The Simpsons (1989) Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Cartoon Network Footage *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery TenCentsSS2.jpg|Ten Cents as Spyro Sunshine.jpg|Sunshine as Sparx Grandpa Lou Pickles.png|Grandpa Lou as Astor Mad-jack-the-pirate-474127l-imagine.png|Mad Jack as Lindar Bottles2.png|Bottles as Nestor King Harold in Shrek 2.jpg|King Harold as Delbin Reginald Fletcher.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as Tomas Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Argus Johnny Cuba.png|Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc Hezoun-flash-foto.jpg|Flash Dashing as Toasty Philip.jpg|Philip as Toasty (Sheep) Bowser Koopa.png|King O'Koopa as Dr. Shemp Swackhammer.png|Mr. Swackhammer as Blowhard The Simpsons Sideshow Bob.png|Sideshow Bob as Metalhead Judge Doom.jpg|Judge Doom as Jacques Brock in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg|Brock as Gildas Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic X.jpg|Knuckles as Gavin Puss In Boots.png|Puss in Boots as Alban Dr-delbert-doppler-1.jpg|Dr. Doppler as Oswin Tiger (An American Tail).jpg|Tiger as Darius Dr. David Q Dawson in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Dr. Dawson as Nils Frank (TUGS).jpg|Frank as Devlin The-Aristocats-disneyscreencaps com-433.jpg|George as Thor Bagheera.png|Bagheera as Nevin PETER PERFECT 2.jpg|Peter Perfect as Titan No3369091575 c5a4bf0d3f b.jpg|Slag Brothers as Magnus and Gunnar Wacky-gruesome-twosome.gif|The Gruesome Twosome as Conan and Boris PROFESSOR PAT PENDING 2.jpg|Professor Pat Pending as Ivor Wr red max 13 zippy.jpg|Red Max as Maximos Sergeant Blast.jpg|Sergeant Blast as Enzo Private Meekly.jpg|Private Meekly as Halvor Lazy_Luke.jpg|Lazy Luke as Marco Mr_Blubber_Bear.jpg|Blubber Bear as Ulric LukesCousinElmer-WackyRaces.png|Elmer as Todor Eddie.jpg|Eddie as Andor Sawtooth.jpg|Sawtooth as Asher Dibble.gif|Officer Dibble as Ragnar HarbourCraneHeader.jpg|Clayton as Trondo It's Clyde.jpg|Clyde as Eldrid It's Danny.jpg|Danny as Kelvin It's Kirby.jpg|Kirby as Zander It's Mac.jpg|Mac as Zane It's Ring-A-Ding.jpg|Ring-A-Ding as Cyrus It's Rug Bug Benny.jpg|Rug Bug Benny as Ajax It's Willy.jpg|Willy as Cedric sargento.gif|Officer Gunther Toody as Jarvis MrPotatoHead-ToyStory.png|Mr. Potato Head as Hexus Slinky Dog.jpg|Slinky Dog as Lucas Hamm.jpg|Hamm as Altair Rex (TS).png|Rex as Bruno HerculesHeader.JPG|Hercules as Cleetus Dinky.jpg|Dinky as Claude No_430724_1272467478872_full.jpg|Boomer as Cyprin Eustace Bagge in Cartoon Network Commercial.jpg|Eustace as Bubba BoomerHeader.jpg|Boomer as Zeke Lost Boys.jpg|The Lost Boys as Damon, Rosco, Isaak, Jed, Lyle, and Sadiki The-Aristocats-the-aristocats-4398651-768-576.jpg|Scat Cat and his gang of alley cats as Lateef, Zikomo, Mazi, Kasiya, Azizi, and Billy Boss Danny2.jpg|Danny as Bakari MrCollie.jpg|Collie as Apara the-101dalmatians-disneyscreencaps_com-3912.jpg|Towser as Obasi Perro.jpg|Labrador as Baruti Colonel (101 Dalmatians).jpg|Colonel as Mudada 101dalmatians 515.jpg|Captain as Useni Tibbs_DWTDPLHCDL.jpg|Sgt. Tibbs as Kosoko Jock in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Jock as Lutalo Trusty in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Trusty as Copano King Rufus.png|King Rufus as Unika No-4316111-rufus+ruffcut.jpg|Rufus Ruffcut as Revilo Mighty Moe.png|Mighty Moe as Cosmos Gallery (Boss Battles) The Ten Cents the Tugboat 1 Bosses Part 01 - Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Flash Dashing..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Flash Dashing (Phillip) The Ten Cents the Tugboat 1 Bosses Part 02 - Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Bowser Koopa..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Bowser Koopa The Ten Cents the Tugboat 1 Bosses Part 03 - Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Mr. Swackhammer..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Mr. Swackhammer The Ten Cents the Tugboat 1 Bosses Part 04 - Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Sideshow Bob..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Sideshow Bob The Ten Cents the Tugboat 1 Bosses Part 05 - Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Judge Doom..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Judge Doom The Ten Cents the Tugboat 1 Bosses Part 06 - Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Johnny Cuba..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Johnny Cuba Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Ten Cents *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Sunshine *Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) as Grandpa Lou *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Mad Jack *Robosoft 3 as Bottles *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as King Harold *Mike in Stadium as Grandpa Fletcher *Radar Overseer Scotty as Shaggy Rogers *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Johnny Cuba *Robosoft 2 as Flash Dashing *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Phillip *Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) as King Koopa *Microsoft Sam (+10) as Mr. Swackhammer *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Sideshow Bob *Robosoft 3 (-10) - Judge Doom *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Other Characters and Various Enemies - Microsoft Sam, Radar Overseer Mr. Warner, Radar Overseer Scotty, Mike in Stadium, Radar Overseer Hank, Microsoft Mike, Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10), Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, and many more *Fairies - Microsoft Mary, Radar Overseer Beulah, Mary in Stadium, and many more *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Ten Cents - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Sunshine - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Grandpa Lou - Carlos Loquendo V2 *Mad Jack - Jorge Loquendo V2 *Bottles - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Shaggy Rogers - Diego Loquendo V1 *King Harold - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Grandpa Fletcher - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Johnny Cuba - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Flash Dashing - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Phillip - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *King Koopa - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Mr. Swackhammer - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Sideshow Bob - L&H Julio *Judge Doom - Carlos Loquendo V2 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Fairies - Soledad Loquendo V2, Carmen Loquendo V2, Leonor Loquendo V2, Carmen Loquendo V1, Esperanza Loquendo V1, Francisca Loquendo V1, L&H Carmen, Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), and Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Other Characters and Various Enemies - Jorge Loquendo V2, Diego Loquendo V1, Carlos Loquendo V2, Jorge Loquendo V1, Juan Loquendo V1, Carlos Loquendo V1, and L&H Julio *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Flash Dashing - Ten Cents the Dragon 1..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Flash Dashing Ten Cents and Sunshine vs King Koopa - Ten Cents the Dragon 1..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Bowser Koopa Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Mr. Swackhammer - Ten Cents the Dragon 1..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Mr. Swackhammer Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Sideshow Bob - Ten Cents the Dragon 1..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Sideshow Bob Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Judge Doom - Ten Cents the Dragon 1..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Judge Doom Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Bluenose - Ten Cents the Dragon 1..png|Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Bluenose (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *trprout1.wav *bcfire01.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcehealing01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *riflblst.wav *saberout.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) *saber.wav *saberswg.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Sound Effects (Boss Battles) Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Flash Dashing and Phillip http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcespeed02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepull01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) Ten Cents and Sunshine vs King Koopa http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Mr. Swackhammer http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *concuss1.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberswg.wav *saberout.wav *saber.wav Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Sideshow Bob http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *pistol-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *turret-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *rifle.wav *blaster.wav *saberout.wav Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Judge Doom http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *rifle.wav *blaster.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Johnny Cuba (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *trprout1.wav *bcfire01.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcehealing01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *riflblst.wav *saberout.wav *saberout.wav (reverse) *saber.wav *saberswg.wav Soundtrack Used (Boss Battles) Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Flash Dashing and Phillip Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-the-dragon-1-full-rip) *1-06 Toasty Ten Cents and Sunshine vs King Koopa Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-the-dragon-1-full-rip) *1-12 Doctor Shemp Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Mr. Swackhammer Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-the-dragon-1-full-rip) *1-18 Blowhard Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Sideshow Bob Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-the-dragon-1-full-rip) *2-05 Metalhead Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Judge Doom Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-the-dragon-1-full-rip) *2-11 Jacques Ten Cents and Sunshine vs Johnny Cuba Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-the-dragon-1-full-rip) *2-16 Gnasty Gnorc Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/spyro-the-dragon-1-full-rip) *1-01 Title *1-02 Artisans *1-03 Stone Hill *1-04 Dark Hollow *1-05 Town Square *1-06 Toasty *1-07 Sunny Flight *1-08 Peace Keepers *1-09 Dry Canyon *1-10 Cliff Town *1-11 Ice Cavern *1-12 Doctor Shemp *1-13 Night Flight *1-14 Magic Crafters *1-15 Alpine Ridge *1-16 High Caves *1-17 Wizard Peak *1-18 Blowhard *1-19 Crystal Flight *2-01 Beast Makers *2-02 Terrace Village *2-03 Misty Bog *2-04 Tree Tops *2-05 Metalhead *2-06 Wild Flight *2-07 Dream Weavers *2-08 Dark Passage *2-09 Lofty Castle *2-10 Haunted Towers *2-11 Jacques *2-12 Icy Flight *2-14 Gnorc Cove *2-15 Twilight Harbor *2-16 Gnasty Gnorc *2-17 Credits *2-18 Gnasty's Loot *2-19 Wizard Peak (Magic Crafters Mix) *2-20 Cliff Town (Peace Keepers Mix) *2-21 Terrace Village (Beast Makers Mix) *2-22 Alpine Ridge (Dream Weavers Mix) Scenes *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 1: The Artisans Homeworld and Dark Hallow (11:18) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 2: Stone Hill and Town Square (11:45) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 3: Town Square and Sunny Flight (8:41) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 4: Flash Dashing (Philip) and Dry Canyon (11:23) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 5: Dry Canyon (7:42) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 6: Cliff Town (8:19) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 7: Ice Cavern (10:38) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 8: King Koopa and Night Flight (9:55) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 9: Magic Crafts and Alpine Ridge (13:57) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 10: High Caves and Crystal Flight (12:31) (Francais) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 11: Wizard Peak and Mr. Swackhammer (13:58) (Deustch) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 12: Beast Makers Homeworld and Tree Tops Part 1 (13:00) (Spanish) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 13: Tree Tops Part 2 and Sideshow Bob (12:48) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 14: Wild Flight and Terrace Village (12:16) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 15: Dream Weavers Homeworld (10:44) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 16: Haunted Towers (9:18) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 17: Dark Passage (9:10) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 18: Lofty Castle (13:38) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 19: Icy and Judge Doom (11:56) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 20: Gnorc Cove (10:49) (Spanish) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 21: Twilight Harbor (8:25) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 22: Johnny Cuba (11:00) (English) *Ten Cents the Dragon 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Part 23: Johnny Cuba's Loot (10:45) (English) Trivia *Ten Cents will be carrying a pistol gun and a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash Dashing will be carrying four lightsabers, one blue, two green, and one red, which will all have the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the first boss battle. And when he turns into Phillip, after Ten Cents slashes off two of his lightsabers, Ten Cents will shoot him down with his pistol gun. *King Koopa will be carrying two red lightsabers, which will both have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the second boss battle. *Mr. Swackhammer will be carrying Kylo Ren's red lightsaber with three glowing blades in the third boss battle. Mr. Swackhammer's lightsaber will be carrying the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the battle. *Sideshow Bob will be carrying two lightsabers, one blue and one green, which will both be using the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the fourth boss battle. *Judge Doom will be carrying four lightsabers, one being black, the other being orange, the other being blue, and the other being white in the fifth boss battle. Judge Doom's four lightsabers will also have the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects sound effects. *Johnny Cuba will be carrying a red double-bladed lightsaber staff, which will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the final boss battle. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Spyro The Dragon Parodies Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming